Student Teacher: Original Work
by As blue as the moon
Summary: BEING REWORKED & REPOSTED UNDER SAME NAME. CHECK IT OUT.
1. I Kissed A Barbie Girl

**EPOV**

**( The setting is just before they let out before Christmas Break )**

"Alright, Alright. Settle down, guys. I'm ready to get outta here too." I said, trying to regain the kids attention.

"I'll give you homework!" I shouted, all the talking was silenced. Threatening homework is like pressing a mute button for students.

"After we get back from break we will have a student teacher with us. Does anyone know what that is?" I asked. I skimmed the room for raised hands. About three went up.

"Angela," I chose.

"Um, a kid who teaches kids?" She hesitated.

"Close. He or she is a collage graduate. They are coming to watch me teach for about a month. Then they will be the English teacher for Silver pod." I explained. The class mulled over it, and I saw a few people nod.

"Go back to talking," I said, throwing myself back into a chair.

_Three, two, one RING! _Hallelujah! People filled into the hallway and stampeded out to their ride home.

"Don't forget about your reading list! See you in a few weeks!" I called hoping a lucky few heard me.

**BPOV**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep! _

"Stop the god damn beeping!" I yelled at no one in particular. I live alone. Ugh… I swung my arm over and hit my alarm clock till it stopped beeping.

After trudging to the bathroom to take care of my daily hygiene routine I dressed in dress pants, a deep blue deep U-neck top, a denim khaki jacket, a pair of close-toed heels, and a diamond necklace.

After checking myself in the mirror, I ran out of the house with my purse in on hand, my keys in the other and a breakfast bar hang out of my mouth.

After swing my truck into a parking space I half-ran into the school.

"Hello, I'm one of the Student Teachers. Where is classroom 108?" I asked an old lady sitting at the front desk. She wore a school bus-yellow sweater and had glasses on the were held by a multi-colored, beaded chain around her neck.

She smiled and gestured out the door. "See those flags?" She questioned. I fought of the erg to be rude.

"Yes ma'am," I answered. Ah, good girl.

"Dear, room 108 is in Navy Pod. It's the last classroom on the left." She told me.

"Thanks so much," I said sincerely, then walked out and let the door sing shut after me.

I stepped into the classroom tentatively, and glanced around. I spotted a man was sitting in the desk at the back of the classroom.

He had his feet rested on the desk casually; his face was shielded by the book he held in front of it.

"Knock, knock," I said

"Oh, Hello. I'm sorry are you the Student Teacher?" He asked, dropping the book to his desk. I nearly gasped at him.

He was much younger than I had originally thought he would be. I was expecting mid 40's early 50's. This guy looked maybe 30.

"Uhhh…" I stuttered. Oh, smooth Bella. Real smooth.

"I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?" He asked standing up to shake my hand. I shook my head and grasped his hand.

"Isabella Swan." I answered.

"How old are....." he some-what asked before I interjected.

"25, and you are?"

"28," he told me, I nodded.

"Am I like really early?" I asked and bit my lip looking around the classroom.

"No, not really just like 15 minutes. They make the kids wait in the gym." he informed me.

"Ah," I nodded. Then my phone went of.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

"Oh crap! Sorry."

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Bella, where the hell are you!"

"Alice, I told you yesterday I had to leave early." I have yelled half whispered.

"Well I was on a date with Jasper! Do you really think I was listening?" She questioned.

"No! Well, look I'll call you later. Student Teacher thing, does that ring any bells?"

"Oh Shit! Really?" She yelled. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Nope. Made the whole thing up," I said.

"Gosh…. Whatever. Call me later," She instructed me.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Kay, love ya loads, Chica."

"You too. See ya," I said.

"Wouldn't wanna be ya," She giggled.

"Bye." I chortled.

"Bye." With that I snapped the phone shut, and looked up at Edward.

"Nice ring-tone," He laughed. I shielded my forehead, and shook my head.

"I really should've put my phone on viberate," I said regretfully.

"Aw, It's not that bad. I had my phone go off in class blaring Barbie-girl," He empathized, I laughed and dropped my hands.

"You win," I giggled. This'll be fun.


	2. CULLEN?

**Hey! So sorry that I'm having to do this! For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about just PM me or leave a signed review.**

**BPOV**

The day was fairly boring just getting the kids name and watching him teach. At-least until the last class.

"Okay guy's this is Mrs. Swan. She is the woman I told you about." Edward began, I smiled.

"Hi. Okay, so since I'll be here for so long I would like to know you first name, and your....... favorite...... number." I said, earning a few giggles.

"Lets start with..... You." I said pointing at a girl in the back of the class. She had curly brown hair, fairly tanned skin, and blue eyes. The second she said a work I knew she was a shy as...... Well, as shy as I was at that age.

"My name is Renesme... I guess my favorite number is.... uh, three?" It came out more like a question.

"That's a beautiful name. Thank you for asking my ridiculous question," I said, and she ducked her head. I could see that she had a small grin on her face.

**EPOV**

Bella went around asking the kids for their names, while I just leaned back on my desk. I smiled when she picked Renesmee first. She was such a sweet girl, though very shy. Bella smiled at them warmly, wow she had a beautiful smile. WAIT! What the hell am I saying?!? She is younger than me and I can't....... Nonononono. I won't even go there.

"Mr. Cullen." I heard Bella's voice.

"Oh? Oh!" I said then went into the lesson. Bella smirked then rolled her big brown eyes at me.

Dammit............

**BPOV**

I liked this group of kids they were all really sweet and energetic. Edward was a great teacher, though. Very interactive. He worked with them all, asking them for their opinions and talking in a way that they would understand exactly what he was teaching. The bell rang signaling the end of school, for the kids at-least.

"Study for your quiz Wednesday! I'll see you guys tomorrow," Edward said, in dismissal of the class.

"So, you enjoy watching me teach for like 8 hours?" Edward asked me.

"No. It wasn't bad. It was fun to watch the kids faces and reactions to things you did." I told him honestly.

"Really? If I were you, I probably would have fallen asleep." He told me. I nodded and smiled.

We talked for a little bit. Considering we were going be seeing each-other a lot we need to know a little bit more than your first and last name.

I called Alice when I left the building.

"Hey Ali!" I said into the phone after her 'hello'

"Hi Bells! How was it?" She asked me.

"Good, the kids were great."

"That's cool. So how was the Teacher?" She asked.

"Great! Edward is really nice, entertaining. He will be easy to get along with for the next month." I told her.

"Ohhhhh, Edward." She said suggestively. I blushed even though she couldn't see me.

"Bella, I can practically hear you blushing! What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Whatever. I'm coming over." She told me.

"Bye, Alice."

"Bye, Bel."

* * *

"Hey Alice," I called, dropping my keys on the counter. She was living in the apartment down a lever with her fiaince Jasper, and had a key to my place, so she got here before me.

"Hey, so spill. No more of this 'nothing' bull-shit." She rolled her eyes. "At least tell me his full name."

"Edward Cullen." I told her, she gasped.

"Cullen, as in C-U-L-L-E-N." She spelled. I nodded. She ran into my storage closet and rummaged through a couple of boxes. She came back to me with a year book in hand.

"What do you need that for?" I asked her, she didn't reply; just rapidly turned pages.

"That's it!" Alice screamed. "Rosalie Cullen!" She screamed.

"Alice! Damn, calm down before I need a hearing add." I stated pressing my palms firmly to my ears.

"Rosalie Cullen, it's his sister or half sister or something. I knew her. We went to High School with his sister!" She told me her voice lowed but still an extreme level of excitement in it.

"Wow." I said tilting my head, and looking at the blonds picture. There wasn't a big resemblance except for the green eyes, and pale complexion.

* * *

"Morning." I smiled walking into the classroom.

"Good morning, Bella." He said.

"Coffee?" He asked raising a cup. I looked over at him.

"You saved me." I said taking the cup.

"Sugar?" He offered. I smiled and took a packet of Sweet & Low. I took a sip letting the warm liquid go down.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rosalie."

"Oh my gosh, Alice was right." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" He asked.

"My friend Alice and I both went to High School with her. She and Alice were really close, but lost touch when they went off to college. I knew her too, but I didn't hang out with her a lot." I told him.

"Wow. Small world." He said, I nodded in agreement.

"Wow, how crazy would that of been if I knew you before too." I said, he chuckled lightly at the thought.

That's how the days went for a while. I'd come in we'd talk till the kids came in and he'd teach. The last class was always my favorite though.  The kids were even saying Hi to me in the hallways. I liked it. It felt like home.


	3. Renesme

**I'm getting these back up as fast as I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I'm just helplessly in love with it.**

**BPOV a few days later**

"Morning Bella." Edward said handing me a cup of coffee. I beamed, and grabbed the cup and reveled in its warmth.

"Nice weather, right?" I asked sarcastically, flipping out my damp hair, and nodding towards the window that showed the darkened sky that poured gallons of water down on us.

"Oh yeah, perfect day." He joked back, looking out the window.

"Glad it's Friday, through." I said.

"Same here. Rosalie is moving, and I'm helping her move into the condo she bought here." He told me.

"Oh cool! Where is she moving from?"

"New York."

"New York to Forks?" I asked. "That's uh...... wow." I said. "Why is she moving?" I asked.

"Fiance break-up, and she wanted to be closer to Family." he answered.

"Oh, that's......... that sucks. The break-up not the moving closer to you or......" I stopped myself and bit my lip. He laughed.

"It's okay. She is actually kind-of excited." He smiled a crooked smile. I smiled back. _Wow, Wait, no Bella he's not..... shoot. _

_

* * *

_

"Okay we're going to watch a little video here." Edward said to the kids as he turned off the lights. _Shit, not again. _

This was the fourth time it had happened today. He would turn off the lights and come back to his desk, very close to where I was sitting. Then there seemed to be some sort of an electrical charge. The whole time I wanted to reach out and touch his face or his auburn hair. And every time I pulled my hand back the desire only grew. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder. _My inner self mocked. Fuck, I just can't win here.

He sat back down and it began again. Only he was sitting closer to me this time. Our elbows just nearly touching. I crossed my arms over my chest, he made the same movement. I looked at his face then swiftly looked away and blew out a gust of air. I held the bridge of my nose between my thumb and pointer finger.

"Are you okay?" He asked, barley an inch away from my ear. Goose bumps brook out along my flesh.

"Yeah." I said in a voice just barely audible. He held the close proximity for a moment then repositioned. I sighed and ran my fingers through my dark locks.

After another torturous 7 minutes Edward stood up and turned the video off and the lights on. _Saved._

**2 hours later.......**

I laughed. "Okay I gotta go." I said.

"Okay, Have a good weekend." Edward smiled. _CRACK! _There was a boom of thunder, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Stay dry," Edward said.

"Wish me luck!" He chuckled, then he did something I had wanted to do all day. He hugged me. I breathed in his intoxicating sent. _Damn, what is trying to do to me._ I smiled at him when he released me.

I walked down the halls of the school smiling with a bounce in my step. Almost having a party for myself. The large glass door shut behind me. It was pouring out I flipped up my hood and walked out and I saw a girl sitting out on the curb, soaked from the rain. I ran closer my feet patting in the puddles. Then I saw it was Renesmee.

"Renesme! What are you still doing here?" I asked her.

"Mmmmy mooo..m..m shhh..e's st...st..ill......." She stuttered, and stood up.

"Oh God." I said pulling her closer to me and putting my arm around her.

"You want a ride?" I asked her raising my voice to be heard over the rain.

"I...I... Don't Know." She managed to get out.

"Come on." I said walking with her towards my truck. She walked with me easily, she wanted too. I opened the door for her and helped her get in. The I walked to the other side. I would have run, but knowing me I'd trip and fall onto the wet, concrete floor.

"So, what's up?" I asked Renesmee when I shut my door.

"My Mom she well, she has to work long hours and......" She started.

"What about your dad? Would he pick you up" I asked. She laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, I'd ask if I wanted to be driven straight into a poll. He smokes pot, and he's an alcoholic." She explained.

"Oh, I'm s," She cut me off, putting her right hand up.

"Don't be sorry. I'm fine. I don't need sympathy." She said.

"Okay, well I'm not gonna send you home like this." I said nodding to her soaked clothes and hair.

"Well then how......" She started to ask.

"Look, my place isn't to far from here. I could dry your clothes, and maybe give you some food considering it's like 5:30." I said.

"You don't have to," I cut her off.

"I want too." I told her.

"Alright, I guess." She agreed.

"So, what kind of music do you listen to?" I asked Renesmee, driving out of the parking lot.

"Um, well I like Linkin Park, Switchfoot, Dave Mathews..." she told me, I smiled and grabbed a CD from the middle compartment.

We talked for a while. She was a lot like me when I was her age. She had two friends Emilie and Regan that were transferring to this school in a week. She like mostly the same music that I did. And, she was defiantly more mature than some of the kids in her grade.

"This is home." I said putting the key in the door. She walked in hesitantly, and put her blue bag down on the floor.

"I'll dry your cloths. Do you want to just ware a t-shirt and basketball shorts until they dry?" I asked her.

"Ummmmm, okay?" She asked more than said.

"Thanks Mrs. Swan." She said.

"Oh God, call me Bella. I'm not that old am I?" I joked, she shook her head and smiled.

**RPOV ( Renesmee )**

I was sitting on top of Bella's dryer swinging my legs back and fourth. Bella came in then and threw me a bag of potato chips.

"Thanks." I said.

"So what's up with your mom?" Bella asked.

"She's well, I can't explain it. Ever since Emmett, my older brother, moved out things have kind-of gone down hill." I explained.

**BPOV**

We talked for a while. I nodded, and laughed when she told me some of the funny things Emmett had done. Then her phone rang.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_MOM ALERT MOM ALERT_

_BEEP_

She answered it then.

"Mom." She said.

I heard yelleing on the other line.

"No, I just....." Renesmee stuttered.

"Mom, I can't I'm, I'm fine," A few tears ran down her cheeks. I felt a pang of anger towards her mother. Renesmee was so sweet. She deserved better than that.

She nodded her head, "Okay." She replied, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

She hung up.

"I hate her." She whispered under her breath.

"Can you drive me back to the school so she can pick me up?" Renesmee asked, hoping off the dryer.

"Of course." I answered. I grabbed her now dry clothes out of the dryer and handed them to her. She went to change in the bathroom.

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked her when she came out of the bathroom. She shrugged.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here?" I asked her after waiting 15 minutes for her mother to come. It had stopped raining.

"I'm fine." She asured me with a smile. I looked around hesitantly.

"Alight, you call me if she not here before dark." I told her, and handed her a piece of paper with my number on it.

"Okay. Thanks Bella." She said.

"Bye." I waved and walked to my parked truck.


	4. OhShit

**This is going a bit faster than I thought. Hot damn....**

BPOV

I drove home thinking about Renesmee. She is going through to much shit at only 12 years old. Granted she's not the only one going through tough times, but still.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it!_

_Taste of her cherry chap stick,_

I answered my ringing phone.

"Bella." Alice's voice came through the receiver.

"Oh, hey Al." I said.

"Hey. You applied for a job at Kid's Time right?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You got excepted."

"Oh cool, When do I start? Or did they not say?"

"Jasper!" I heard her squeal on the other line. I giggled.

"Hey Jazz!" I yelled, so he could hear me.

"Hi Bells." He said.

"Yeah, on Wednesday." Alice said.

"Okay, well you two have fun. See you later _chica."_

_"Adios." _she said and laughed. We both took Spanish together in High School, and a few words stuck.

* * *

**3 hours later**

I walked in my front door and saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch.

"Uh, why are you guys here? Love you but...." I trailed off.

"Our T.V. broke and I wanted to watch American Idol," Alice explained.

"Cool," I said then fell on the couch next to them.

_You got me lifted shifted higher than the ceiling_

_ooh wee it's the ultimate feelin'_

Why was my phone ringing at four in the morning?

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Bella?" Renesme's voice came shakily through the phone.

"Renesmee!?!" I said sitting up in bed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can you come pick me up?" She asked weakly.

"I'll right there." I promised her, shooting out of bed. I grabbed my jacket, keys, and wallet then ran out the door.

When I hopped out of the truck and it was still raining. _Poor Ren._ **( I am going to call Renesmee Ren because well it's annoying typing her full name. )**

"Oh Renesme!" I said, pulling her wet body into a hug and bringing her under my jacket. I could tell from the dim street light that her eyes were red and she had been crying and still doing so for that matter. We walked to the car, and drove maybe a half mile till she pulled her knees to her chest an just started balling rocking herself back and forth. I wanted to comfort her but at the moment driving through the rain I couldn't just pull over.

When we got to my apartment she was still crying, I walked her inside and went straight away to just hand her some sweats and a tee. She came out of the bathroom with her hair up and eyes blood-shot. "Ren, What happened?" I asked her sympathetically.

"My, uh, mom she.... well she got in a car accident. She didn't..... well, she didn't make it." She told me, sniffling through the whole thing. A tear rolled down her cheek. I covered my mouth, and gasped.

"Why the hell did someone not pick you up?" I asked.

"I told them someone was coming to get me," She sobbed, and I held her tighter.

"It's okay," I shushed her, rocking back and forth.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open at eleven, and I rolled out of bed and put my sweat shirt on. I walked into my living room and Ren was still asleep. Alice sauntered out of the guest room then. They were too tired to go downstairs the night before, so they slept over.

"Her Al." I said.

"Hey Bella, who the hell is on the couch?" She asked.

"Oh! That's Renesmee her mom passed away, and.......... it's a long story." I completed.

"Thats sad..." She muttered.

"Bella?" I heard Ren call out.

"Hey Ren, this is Alice, my best friend." I introduced to a half asleep Renesmee.

"Hi." Alice smiled happily sticking out her hand, Ren took it.

"Hey Alice." Renesmee said.

"We didn't walk you, did we?" Alice asked.

"No, no. I was getting up anyhow," Ren said, dismissing the thought with a wave of her hand.

"Bella, um can I maybe use the shower?" Red asked, biting her lip.

"Of Course! Cua'l es minas es el suyo." I said.

"Thanks?" She said, and I laughed realizing she most likey had know idea what the shiz I had just said.

"Um, so she can smile but her mom just died last night?" Alice asked lost.

"Like I said it's a long story. Nor should I be the one to tell you." I said.

"Alright, whatever. Anyway, Jasper and I are moving into that house today!" She said, excitedly.

"Thank God!" I said, trowing my hands in the air.

"What, so you don't like me living downstairs" Alice asked making a puppy dog face.

"Nope." I smiled popping the 'p.' Alice pushed my arm, I laughed at her.

"Yes, I loved having you close by," I said, Alice smiled.

"Renesmee, you want to come with?" I asked her, she nodded. Then a thought dawned on me, I couldn't keep Ren forever she didn't legally belong to me. _Shit._

**To clear up any confusion Alice and Jasper were living in the apartment down a level and just bought a house together. The reason they are at Bella's is they were too lazy to move their asses down to their place. Hope you aren't confused anymore!**


	5. Love you too, Sprinkles!

**BPOV**

I had decided not to plague Ren with the gory details; or else not so gory, until we returned home. She had already gone through so much this week, and she deserved a break from the hectic lifestyle she had been living.

Instead, I cranked up the stereo till it was blearing I'm So Sick, by Flyleaf. I banged my head to the beat of the song, doing one armed hand motions in the form of a dance.

"You sink into my clothes! This invasion makes me feel worthless, hopeless, sick!" Renesme and I sang along to my favorite part.

"I love this song!" Ren raved, when The Taste Of Ink by the Used came on. I rolled down the windows as the sun peaked out from behind the blanket of clouds that were recently sheeting rain.

I pulled into the driveway in front of Alice and Jasper's new place. It was a brick, one story house. It contained one bedroom, a large den, and an office that could be easily converted into a guestroom. Light wood floors carried out through the place except in the den, bedroom, and the two bathrooms that contained either white plush carpet or white tile. The backyard was slightly on the smallish side, but did have a nicely sized patio that would easily fit a grill and some outdoor seating.

"It's lovely," Ren told Alice after peeking in every room. Alice thanked her then we began unloading the cars.

* * *

"Thanks for helping Bella, Renesmee." Alice said. Then plopped down on the floor of the den that now contained multiple cardboard boxes of various sizes.

"Your welcome." We said in unison.

"Rehearse much?" Alice joked.

"No," we denied in unison.

"Creepy." We all said together, then burst into fits of laughter at the obvious hilarity of the situation.

I felt an odd sansation of vibrations from my pocket, then quickly realized it was my phone going off. I fished it out then was quick to flip it open before the call ended.

"Hello?" I asked. It probably sounded more like 'llo?' on the other side.

"Bella? Hey, it's Edward." He started, then continued speaking before I got a word in.

"I heard about Renesmee. She, uh, wasn't on the curb when I got out there, and we were the last ones who left and....." I cut him off by bringing my voice in a tone louder than his.

"Edward! What are you trying to ask?" I questioned.

"Is she with you?" He inquired. His words were laced with worry and guilt. Though, I hadn't the slightest idea what he could be guilty about.

"Edward breathe," I drawed out his suspence. Then, he did need to respire at some point. It might as well be now. I heard him release a gulp of air.

"Good. Yes, she is with me," I chortled, lightly.

"That wasn't very nice," He said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Well, do you know who she'll be staying with?" He asked

"At the moment? With me," I replied.

"Alright. If you need help; with anything, please call me." He said.

"Edward, I may need your number to actually call you."

"Yeah, you would, wouldn't you?" He chuckled, and read his number off to me, and I scrawled it down in large numbers across my arm. I felt like a teenager, writing his number across my arm. I rebutted the fact that there was a perfectly good piece of paper in my purse.

"Okay, we're good then. I'll give you a ring later when I know what's up." I promised.

"Alright, Bye Bella." He said.

"Later." I said, and ended the call.

"So, that was Edward," Alice said. It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"You like him," that wasn't a question either.

"Oh My GOD! I knew it." Ren declared, pointing a finger at me. I smiled, and ran my fingers through the tangles in my hair.

"Are you being safe?" Jasper joked. I gaped at him and shoved his shoulder lightly.

* * *

"So, Ren….. You know you can't stay with me legally forever. I could get in some trouble. I can't just put you on my insurance plan."

"I know…."

"Ren, would you like to live with me?" I asked her unsure.

"You mean, like, forever?" She asked, containing her feelings. I nodded. She nodded her head vigorously, with eyes twinkling.

"So, that's a yes?" I simpered, quite pleased with myself.

"Uh hu," She squealed, and enveloped me in a hug.

**Sunday 5:00**

"Hey, you want to go to Starbucks?" I asked Ren after we had set up the adoption.

"Yes! I've been dieing for a coffee." She smiled.

"I'll have a Moca Frap." I said to the girl. I looked at Ren and raised my eyebrows as if to ask her what she wanted.

"White Chocolate Moca," Renesme decided, after skimming the menu.

"Alright that will be five fifty." The girl said.

"Thanks." I smiled. While waiting for our drinks I saw Edward sitting at a table talking with a blond that looked vastly like Rosalie.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Bella, Renesmee." He said. The girl put our drinks up then. We gabbed them and walked over to his table.

"Hi."

**EPOV**

"Hey, Edward." I heard a melodious voice call.

I looked up and wasn't shocked to see the perfect match to the feminine voice. A smile graced Bella's face as she bounded over.

"Hello Bella, Renesmee." I said.

"Hi." She smiled, and Renseme lifted her hand and wiggled them softly in a wave. I nodded my head at her.

"Bella, Renesme, this is my sister Rosalie." I said gesturing at Rose.

"Hey, I remember you from High School." Rose said.

"I remember you as well. You were still a freshman when I was a senior. " Bella replied.

"Yeah. You were friends with Alice Brandon, right?" Rose asked.

"Yup, still am too." Bella informed her.

"Okay, so how do you guys know....." Rose started to ask. I took this as my spot to intrude In their meet and greet.

"Bella is the student teacher I told you about." I explained. Rose's lips twitched and she winked at me. I glowered at her. Real stuble, sis.

_I'm a new soul I came to this strange world_

_Hoping I could learn a bit_

Renesme pulled a brick-like phone out of her pocket and answered it. Her face brightened at the voice on the other line.

"Hi, Em!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said after a moment.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." She said.

"Your in town!" She squealed.

"Alright-y Em. Love you too. I will, I will. Chill out, bye!" She said, then snapped the phone shut. I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, would you mind if my brother, Emmett visited?" She asked. You could clearly see she was bouncing up and down on the inside. They were obviously really close.

"You said you didn't have fam…." She cut me off as relization smacked her in the face.

"He's not my real brother. He used to take care of me a lot when I was a kid. When he moved, we stayed in touch." She explained.

"Oh, well sure he can! He may be sleeping on the couch, though," I said.

"He's capable of sleeping on hard wood, so that's not a problem. Thanks!"

"Ya, I love you!!!" She yelled and hugged me then quickly looked through her contacts and choose one.

"Hey, yeah you can. Where is it? Uhhhhh." She hesitated.

"Bella can you tell him where the apartment is?" Ren asked.

"Sure." I agreed and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey! Your the awesome person that took my sister in." He said. He had a deep, happy voice. He just radiated energy. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

"Yeah, you could say that." I replied.

"Okay, where do ya live Bell?" He asked as if we had been friends for years.

"Well, you know where 1408 West is, right?" I asked, he said yes.

"Okay well take that first exit, then take a left on Twilight Road and... are you writing this down?" I asked

"I got my memory Babe," he said.

"Alright, but don't except me to rescue you when you end up in Canada," I warned.

"I expected nothing less, but I think I'll start writing stuff down, now." He said, I laughed and continued to give him directions.

"Bye Bellsy Bo Bo!" He yelled as I handed to phone back to Renesme.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Ren said.

"Bye."

"Oh, just hang up the phone you goof." She laughed, then flipped her phone shut.

The phone was rather crappy, the screen cracked the whole phone consisted of the colors black and gray, and the buttons were kinda hard to press.

"I'm going to get you a new phone." I said randomly.

"God, Bella you do not need to do that." She said.

"Hmmm, I think I do." I told her, she shook her head.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

"No problem." I smiled. Ren and I picked up our drinks then.

"Okay, well we should keep in touch Rose." I said.

"Yeah! Here type in your number." She said handing me here blackberry. I handed her my cell in exchange.

"Okay, call me." I said.

"Of course. Bye, Edward." I said. He stood up and hugged me. I smiled. _Yay! He's hugging me again. _I silently rejoiced. Still hugging Edward, rose cocked an eyebrow at me, I winked. She smiled. When we released, I felt cold, and incomplete suddenly. I almost frowned, but quickly composed it.

"See you tomorrow." I said quietly.

"Bye Mr. Cullen." Ren said.

"Hey, it's Edward when were not in school." He said, she smiled.

"Bye." We waved and then left my favorite coffee place.

"Where to?" I asked Ren.

"Why ask me?" She asked.

"I donno." I said, she smiled.

"Why don't we pick up the rest of you stuff." I offered, she shrugged.

"I guess I'll need that, won't I?" She asked sarcastically as I started the car.

**BPOV**

_At first when I see you cry_

_It makes me smile_

_Yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst I feel bad for a while_

_But then I just smile_

_I go ahead and sm_

I slammed the off button on my alarm clock, and literally rolled out of bed. I walked into the other room to wake Ren up. Right now all that was in the room was an airmatteress and a bunch of her stuff.

"Ren." I whispered.

"Waky waky, eggs and bakey." I said. She moaned, and rolled over.

"I don't wanna get up." She complained.

"Neither did I." I said.

"Stupid Monday," she groaned, getting to her feet and stretching her arms to the sky.

"You want the shower first?" She asked.

"I don't care," I mumbled.

"You can have it," She said.

"You feel free to grab any thing you want to eat, you live here now." I said, she nodded and I walked out of the room.

**EPOV**

I walked into my classroom slowly. I was so tired. I stayed up with Rose catching up. I had two coffees in hand, one for me one for Bella. I don't know why, but she was my motivation to get up in the morning.

"Hey Edward." Bella said when she walked into the room. She was waring dark wash jeans, a gray cotton top that exposed a circle of skin on her arm and tied together just above her elbow, on her left wrist were three thick silver bangles, and she wore silver strappy sandals on her feet. Her hair was up in a low-lying bun with a few curled strands loose. She had no eyeliner under her eye but her top lid was smokey, and her lashes were black and curled.

Renesme stood next to her waring a u-neck, white, loose fitting, quarter sleeved top; a white chained necklace with light blue, light pink, and off-white charms on it; light wash jeans; and pink converse. Her hair was pulled straight back, and she wore a mascara and her lips were lightly colored pink.

"Morning Bella, Renesme." I said, and handed Bella her coffee. Her fingers brushed mine lightly and I felt tingles all down my arm.

"Thanks." She smiled, her cheeks tinted a light red. Did she feel it to, or did my hand just fall asleep simultaneously?

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's no trouble?" I asked her.

"I don't care if you don't mind, I'm still going to thank you." She said. I shook my head at her, so sweet. Renesme whispered something in her ear then.

"I do not!!" Bella exclaimed. I cocked an eyebrow as I watched the exchange.

"Nothing." Bella said blushing, I gave a confused look, and Renesme laughed and shook her head.

**RPOV**

God, I've seen clueless people before but this is ridicules. Kids all over the school are talking about how Bella and Edward should get together. I mean come on. Bella's just in denial, even a blind person could see that she was head over heels.... or sandals for that matter. Same for Edward, he couldn't take his eyes of her when we walked in the room. I gotta get together with Alice and plan something......

**BPOV**

"Morning Bella, Renseme." Edward in his usually velvet voice, after looking over me in a way that did not make me think clean thoughts..... _What this man does to me._

He handed me a coffee, his fingers brushing mine. I felt some sort of a shock and blushed.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's no trouble?" He asked, shocking me.

"I don't care if you don't mind, I'm still going to thank you." I said stubbornly.

He shook his head, pieces of his hair fell in his face, urging me to run my fingers though it. I bit my lip. _Bad Bella......._ I thought, then I let my mind wonder. _Very bad Bella! _I scolded my self, bitting my lip.

"You so love him." Ren whispered in my ear.

"I do not!" I yelled, while I thought _I know...._

Edward gave us a confused look, mostly directed at me.

"Nothing." I whispered, blushing while Ren giggled. I glared, she shrugged and mouthed 'You know you do.'

"I know....."

* * *

The day was purely uneventful. The highlight was when Edward hugged me again..... major high point. Too bad he let go after three minutes, yeah I said three minutes. Ren was sitting at the counter doing homework, while I made pasta in the kitchen. Someone knocked on the door while I was carrying a big pot to the sink.

"I got it Bella." Ren said.

"Thank you!" I called.

"No problem!" She called back, then opened the door.

"Nessie!" I heard a big, booming, familiar voice exclaim.

"Emmie!" Ren said back, I walked to the door after dumping the pasta in the strainer. A big burly guy, with curly brown hair, and chocolate eyes had Ren in his large, capable arms.

"Oh. Hi Emmett, I'm Bella. You talked to me on the phone." I introduced my self.

"Belly!" Emmett yelled and picked me up for a hug too, and I laughed freely.

"Hello to you too." I said, my feet no longer touching the floor.

"Don't crush her, Em." I heard Renesme say behind me. He laughed, and placed me back on my feet.

"Whoa, and your supposedly younger than me?" I asked.

"Yup, twenty-two." He said.

"Your huge." I laughed.

"You expected me to be small?" He challenged.

"No.... just smaller," I corrected, he laughed.

"You'll get over it, Bella. Soon Godzilla will seem normal sized too." Ren joked, I laughed.

"You guys want pasta?" I asked.

"Yum." Emmett said.

"Sure." Ren agreed. I passed out the pasta in bowls then gave everybody some sauce to pour on it.

"Food's good Bella." Emmett said after stuffing his mouthful.

"God Em, what are you a three year old? Haven't you learned that when your around people you keep your mouth closed when you chew?" Ren asked.

"I don't know." He said, after gulping his food down. She laugh and shook her head.

"So Bella, who this Edward that Nessie says your in love with?" Emmett asked me, I blushed.

"Ha-ha, that's funny." I said sarcastically, giving Nessie a look.

"No really, who's the lucky dude?" He asked again.

"What? Should I have a picture of him?" I asked.

"I don't know....." He trailed off.

"I do! In my year book from last year." Nessie said.

"Oh, cool, show me." Emmett urged, Nessie hopped off the stool and ran to her room. She placed the book in front of him and pointed to a picture of Edward.

"Not bad Bells." Emmett commented.

"I bet he doesn't even like me." I said. _That's so high school..... _I thought.

"Doesn't like you? Oh, sure." Ren laughed sarcastically.

_Do you like my stupid hair?  Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm too scared of what you think  You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  Honest,_

_let's make this night last forever  Forever and ever_

I picked up my phone blushing, It was Edward.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella." I heard Rose's voice say. I almost felt disappointed that it wasn't Edward.

"Oh, hi Rose." I said.

"Hey, this karaoke bar was just finished it's opening Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to come? You could invite Alice, and Renseme's brother, and whoever else just get me the names." She said.

"One sec." I said.

"Em, you wanna go to a karaoke bar Friday?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" He said, I laughed and put the phone back to my ear.

"Of course!" I said.

"Great, Edward's coming too by the way." Rose said.

"Cool." I said.

"Alright, well see you later then." She said.

"Okay. Later, Rose." I said.

"Bye Bella!" She said, and I shut my phone.

"Ren, aren't your friends coming here Wednesday?" I asked.

"Uh hu." She replied, then took a bite of her pasta.

"You wanna set up a sleep-over with them Friday?" I asked her. I felt bad for having to leave her, but if she's with her friends it wouldn't matter.

"Yeah here lemme call Regan." She said, then flipped her phone open.

**RPOV**

"Hey Nessie!" Regan said when she picked up.

"Hey Ray-ray!" I said.

"Oh my god, I am so excited to see you, a year is way too long!" She yelled.

"I agree, you wanna have a sleep-over Friday?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? We spend way to much time together!" she joked.

"Um, DUH!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay... ears." I laughed. I heard her talking to her mom, Karren.

"Okay, it's set up. My mom'll pick us up from school." She said happily into the phone.

"Emilie's coming too." She said.

"Awesome! Kay, love you cupcake. Talk to you later!" I said.

"Love you too, sprinkles!" She laughed.

"Right, bye." I laughed, and hung up the phone. I skipped back to the kitchen, where Bella and Em were.

"It's set up, they'll pick me up from school too." I said.

"Great." Bella replied. I sighed and spun around in my chair. Happiness had overcome me, Bella was the nicest person on the planet. We were getting new furniture for my room, my friends were gonna live here, Emmett was visiting. Is this what life's suppose to be like?

**YAY FOR REN! Boo for me, I got school tomorrow... Review and make me happy!**


	6. Car Glitches

**Hey, so those of you who read What Happen's Back Stage and Come Around Again know I've been busy editing those two. Sorry, for those of you who don't read them. ( This is your cue to go read them ) Well, after this chapter of course. Anyway, here it is!**

**BPOV Wednesday Morning**

"Nessie, wake up." I said, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Ugh, I had a dream it was Saturday. Apparently not," she grumbled, her face buried in the pillow.

I laughed, "No, it's not, sadly."

"By the way, I have work today at a Kid's Care Center." I told her.

"Would you mind being home alone or with Emmett till...... 5:45?" I asked.

"Nope." She said after sleepily standing up.

"Thanks." I said and walked to the bathroom. After doing my daily morning activities I walked out of the bathroom, and Ren walked out of her bedroom.

"What should we do about the lump?" Ren asked, pointing a finger at Emmett.

"I'll leave him a note, he has his car right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ren said.

"Then he's fine." I stated.

* * *

"Hey, _yawn_, Edward." I said, stalking into the classroom.

"Tired?" Edward asked, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p.'

"Me too," He said, he was standing so close to me I put my head on his shoulder. He rested his hand on the small of my back. The bell rang and an explosion of kids came down the hallway.

"I don't wanna move." I mumbled.

"Neither do I, but I got a class to teach." He said.

"Shoot." I mumbled, He chuckled and I took my head off his shoulder.

Today the kids had to fill in a study guide for the chapter test on Friday. I got to interact with them a lot, because they had a ton of questions. I leaned against Edward's desk, while he still sat in it. I smiled when I noticed he was staring.

"Staring, Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Uh, no?" He lied, you could really tell because it came out like a question. I laughed and looked at him behind my shoulder.

"Yes...." He mumbled and looked back down to the paper he was grading. I shook my head and looked back towards the kids. Mike had his hand raised.

"Yes, Mike?" I asked when I got to his desk.

"Do you like Mr. Cullen?" He asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked, he nodded vigorously.

"I do." I whispered, he made a face.

"Well, crap." He mumbled, I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you need help with a problem Mike?" I asked.

"No." He answered, looking a bit defeated. I walked away from his desk, and got myself back in the same position.

'Mike loves you.' Ren mouthed at me, I nodded and mouthed 'I know.' I laughed when she mouthed 'He has no chance.'

* * *

When class ended Nessie walked up to me two girls standing near her.

"Bella, this is Regen." She gestured to a a short girl with short, wavy, natural red hair, light freckles across her cheek bones, and dark gray-blue eyes. She was waring a purple quarter sleeve zip up, a white shirt with some design on it in black, dark denim shorts, and purple converse.

"Hi." She said, and held her hand out.

"Hello Regen." I smiled, and shook her hand.

"And this is Emilie." She said and pointed to a tall girl with her long length dirty blond hair pulled back with a dark purple headband, she had bright blue-green eyes, and was waring a Fall Out Boy concert tee, jean carpi's that went just above her knees, and black sandals on her manicured feet.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hello Emilie." I shook her hand also.

"Guys, obviously this is Mrs. Swan." Nessie said awkwardly, used to calling me Bella now.

"Bella, please." I smiled.

"Okay." The two girls said in unison.

"Bye Ness, Bella." Regen said.

"See you!" Emilie said.

"Buy guys." Ren said back.

"It was nice to meet both of you." I told them.

"Thanks." They said turning their heads over their shoulders.

* * *

I walked out of the building with Ren at my side. I hopped in the car and tried to start it up, the engine rumbled a bit then turned off. I twisted the keys again and it repeated.

"Oh come on, baby." I said. I turned the key again. Nothing.

"Shit." I cussed.

"I can call Emmett." Ren said.

"Alright." I told her, as she punched in his number.

"Emmett pick up." She mumbled, she shut her phone then opened it and pressed redial.

"Pick up the fucking phone," She said under her breath. She did that maybe eight times then decided to leave this massage.

"Emmett! Bella's car won't start, and what the hell?! What could you possibly be doing that enables you to answer the phone? Call me back." She completed then hung up. I chuckled, slightly.

"Car won't start?" A voice asked, I jumped and almost fell out of the open car door. His arms wrapped around me keeping me from landing on the ground.

"Thanks." I breathed. I think I almost peed a little.

"Your welcome." Edward said.

"Yeah, my car won't start." I answered his first question, bitterly.

"Want a ride?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh, would you?" I asked.

"Why else would I offer?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Thank you so much!" I told him, as I got into his silver volvo. I took a deep breath in and smiled, his car smelt like him.

"Where to?" Edward asked.

"Uh... what?" I asked, still intoxicated by his smell.

"Where d you need me to drive you to?" He asked, eyeing me.

"Oh! Um.... 1482 Relm Street." I told him. _Smooth, Bella. _I thought.

"Ah, I know the place." He said, putting the car in gear.

"Edward, um would you mind taking me to work too?" I asked.

"Of course, I've got no-where else to be." He assured me. It didn't take long to get to my apartment, Ren stepped out of the car and I handed her the key.

"Just call me if Emmett takes you anywhere, kay?" I asked, she nodded, waved, and shut the door. I told Edward where my work was and he started driving again.

"So, what have you been doing for money if you just got a job?" Edward asked.

"My old job, my last paycheck from them came last week." I told him.

"Ah." He pondered.

"So, you like working with kids." He said.

"Yes, very much." I smiled.

"I never had any brothers of sisters, Alice was like one..... and I kind-of took care of my mom, but..." I shook my head.

"Not the same?" He questioned.

"Not even remotely," I said.

"Here we are." Edward announced, then got out of the car and jogged to my side opening my door. He held his hand out, and pulled me out of the car.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Do you want to?" I raised my eyebrows, he nodded.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Okay." He repeated.

**About the shortness.... Last chapter was extremely long, plus I've put up four chapters all together today. Anyhow, I'll update again tomorrow after school. Thanks guys! Leave Me a Review! **


	7. Cold Pizza, Anyone?

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know this chapter is a day late. I had a load of homework yesterday, so I couldn't edit the whole chapter and still get in bad a reasonable hour. **

**PLOT LINE CHANGE: Instead of a club, Rose invited Bella to a Karaoke Bar. I have more idea for that, plus I've never been to a club and guys my age can't dance yet..... **

**BPOV**

"Oh, Bella!" Said a familiar voice. I looked up, and saw Kelly. She was the woman who took in my application and such. We had talked for a bit. Over-all she was very sweet.

"Hi Kelly, sorry I'm late. And, this is Edward he's kind-of my ride. Is it alright if he stays?" I asked.

"Of course! Well, I've got to run. Janelle will tell you with room you are." She explained, then waved and exited.

"Hello, I'm Janelle. This is the room you'll take, there are usually ranges from 14 to 16 kid in this room," She said, walking down a hall then opening a door.

"Hey kids! Luna, you can take off now." She said.

"Thanks, bye!" A girl said then dashed out the door.

"Bella...." She trailed of not knowing Edward's name.

"Edward." He told her.

"Bella, Edward this is Lilly, Noah, Joey, Katie, Jamie, Carter, Michel, Rachel, Megan, Cody, Ryan, Corine, Jessie, and Bailey." She introduced. Pointing to each of the kids, I gaped at how she memorized their names without even looking at the tags. All of the kids ranged from 3 to 5 year old from the looks of it.

"Kids this is Bella and Edward."

"Hi." They all said, a few waving.

"Alright, well I gotta get back to the babies." Janelle said.

"Kay, thanks." I told her, as she walked out of the door. I walked farther into the room, looking at all of the stuff. The room was bright and colorful, toys everywhere. There was even a big red and yellow slide in the back. I felt a small tug on my pants, and looked down.

"Hi, I'm Lilly. Your pretty." A small girl said. She had long, blond, wavy hair pulled back into pigtails by lavender ribbons and silver eyes, with dark eyelashes. She was waring a light purple shirt that said Daddy's Girl in dark purple letters, she also had on little jeans, and purple sandals with flowers on them. I got down to my knees beside her.

"Hi Lilly, I'm Bella. Thanks. I love your pigtails." I told her.

"Thank you." She said, and hid her face. A little boy with blond hair and green eyes came up to her and whispered in her ear.

"I know she is Noah." Lilly said and placed a hand on her hip.

"Hi Noah, I'm Bella." I smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm 4! My birthday was yesterday!" Noah announced proudly.

"Really! Well, you are so grown up." I told him, He grinned. I looked up to see what the other 12 kids were doing, and saw Edward Sitting in a chair with a little girl with short brown hair in his lap. He was reading to her, I smiled.

"Who he?" Lilly asked.

"That's Edward." I told her.

"Is Eward your boyfriend?" She asked.

"No, he isn't." I said to her. _I wish._

"Well he starin' at you." She told me, I looked up to see Edward smiling at me. I smiled back and mouthed 'They are so sweet!'

"Bella, come meet my friend Cody!" Noah said.

"Alright." I said. He tightened his gip around my hand, and had me in tow half bent-over behind him.

"Cody, this is Bella!" Noah said, I dropped to my knees to be closer to eye-level with them.

"Hello Bella." Cody said. I giggled, it was so cute how he couldn't pronounce his L's.

"Well, Hello Cody!" I said.

"You look like my big sissy." He said, I grinned again a his baby talk.

"Where is you big sister now?" I asked him.

"My momma says she wen' onna woad twip to da sky, dat she won't be back." He explained, and my heart nearly broke but I kept the smile on my face.

"Oh, well I'm sure she misses you very much." I told him, he nodded and smiled at me.

"Bella, this is my bestiest fend Corine." I heard Lilly's sweet voice. I turned to see the little girl that Edward was holding, and Lilly holding hands.

"Hi Corine, I'm Bella." I said.

"Hey, Bella." She said. I looked up again to see a little girl pulling Edward by the hand over to me, I giggled.

"3 year olds ware the pants, Edward?" I asked, jokingly. He stuck his tounge playfully.

"That's not very nice," the small girl scolded Edward, wagging her finger at him.

"Actually, I'm four," she turned her attention to me.

"And you are so big!" I smiled at her, she then grinned I had easily made up for my age slip up.

"Well, I'm Katie." She said.

"It is very nice to meet you." I said, and stood up. My knees were killing from bending down so much.

I turned and my eyes widened at a little boy with a plastic burger half in his mouth.

"Nononono. Sweet-y don't eat that." I said, taking the play food from his hands.

"I'm hun-ger-y." He complained.

"Did you bring a snack, hun?" I asked, he nodded and ran cutely over to a blue backpack. He reached his whole arm in the bag and pulled out what looked to be a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

"Ohhh that looks yummy." I told him. He grinned and sat Indian style on the floor, then opened the bag and began to munch at it.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Carter." He said, and grinned cheekily at me.

"I'm Bella." I told him.

"Bella is my puppy's name!" He said excitedly.

"Oh really? What kind of puppy is it?" I asked.

"She's a bagel." He said, I laughed seeing as he meant beagle.

I sat by him as he ate his sandwich, talking to him often. I had learned that he has two baby sisters, Blair and Devon they are both 6 months old. He is 3 turning 4 in two weeks, his favorite color is navy blue, and his dad had died a month after his mom found out she was having his sisters. I nearly started cry then and he walked over to me and placed himself in my lap, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are your sisters here?" I asked him.

"Yup, Janelle takes care of them. My momma says she took care of me when I was 2 months old. She says that she is like her sister." He said. I smiled at him adoringly, and took him off my lap, stood up and stretched.

"Up?" I heard him say. I looked down, smiled, and picked him up easily resting him on my hip. I bounced him lightly there, turning my body slightly side to side. He rested his head on my shoulder an yawned.

I walked over to where Edward was playing Lego's with a few kids. He looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back. He looked so comfortable surrounded by 5 kids, you could tell he would be a great father. Carter felt flimsy so I mouthed 'Is he asleep?' to Edward.

"He is. You are so great with them, Bella." He said softly, I blushed lightly.

"Edward, look I finished my spaceship!" A little boy with brown hair said excitedly.

"Wow, That's great Joey!" Edward said enthusiastically. Joey turned around and started playing with another boy, making gun and air plane noises. I giggled at the two.

"No! Ryan I killed you!" Joey yelled then.

"Uh-UHh!" The boy named Ryan replied.

"Boys, boys stop fighting." A little girl with carmel brown hair pulled up into a pony tail said. She had a hand on each of the chests. I chuckled at bit at the display.

"But Jessie! I killed him!" Joey complained.

"Why don't you call it a tie?" The little girl suggested.

"What?! There are no ties in Star Wars!" Ryan retorted angrily.

"What are they fightin' about now Jessie." A little girl asked.

"Star Wars?" Jessie asked the boys, they nodded.

"They're arguing about Star Wars, Rachel."

"Boys....." Rachel shook her head, swaying her short hair. Rachel and Jessie linked arms and walked away towards another girl.

"Hey Meagan! You wanna play house?" Rachel asked he, she nodded happily and put down the doll she had in her arms.

"I'm the mommy!" Jessie announced.

"Well I'm the big sissy." Meagan said.

"Good, I wanted to be the baby." Rachel said happily.

"See how we work things out boys?" Jessie said.

"Whatever, go play house Jessie." Ryan said.

"Ease dropping?" I heard a silky voice say, I jumped and turned around. Edward was standing there a little girl in his arms fast asleep.

"No...." I said, he raised an eyebrow.

"What, their conversations are too cute not to listen in on!" I defended, my cheeks tinted red.

"Yea,h I've been doing that too." Edward admitted, I repositioned a sleeping Carter on my shoulder.

"Who's the little one?" I asked.

"Jamie. And he is?" Edward asked.

"Carter, I had a good conversation with a 3 year old." I told him.

"You've got a good group going. You won't have any trouble." He said.

"I know, I'm excited."

"Edward?" A boy asked, he looked like the little girl in his arms.

"Yes, Bailey?" Edward said.

"My dad's her to pick up me and Jamie." He said.

"Alright." he said. Then followed Bailey out of the room to, I'm assuming, hand Jamie to her father. He walked back in the room a minute later.

"His dad's an ass," Edward grumbled quietly.

"I'm gonna ask you why when we're not surrounded by three year olds," I told him.

"Good idea." Edward replied, then walked towards some kids drawing.

"Bella?" I heard a little voice.

"Yes Lilly." I said.

"I'm sleepy." She said in between a yawn. I squatted down to her level, still holding Carter and allowed her to climb into my arms. I stood back up then. They were surprisingly easy to carry. They were both so tiny, it was like carrying Alice. In a matter of 2 minutes I was holding two sleeping kids.

"Hi!" Jessie said.

"Well hello Jessie." I said.

"Can you read me and my friends a book?" She asked.

"Well of course! Which one?" I asked her, she held up If You Give a Pig a Pancake.

"Good choice." I approved. I walked over to a rocking chair and sat in it, Carter and Lilly moved so they were curled up on either sides of me. Jessie, Rachel, Corine, Katie, Noah, Cody, Ryan, and Joey sat in front of the rocking chair on a large rug that had pictures of crayons, animals, and small children on it. I began to read the book out loud, receiving smiles and squeals of delight whenever I showed them a picture. I looked up when I was showing them a picture, Edward a standing in the back corner watching me intently. He winked at me and smiled.

In about 5 minutes I had finished reading the book. A chorus of disappointed 'awww's' rang out.

"Do you want me to read another story?" I asked.

"Yes!" They all replied, nodding vigorously.

"Who wants to pick the story?" I asked, hands shot up all over the room.

"Um, Noah why don't you pick one?" I asked him, he happily jumped up and walked over to a small book shelf. He tapped his chin looked at all the covers of the books, judging each book by the cover because he couldn't read yet. He grabbed one then walked over to me and handed me a book titled Possum Come a- Knockin.'

"Oh, this is a favorite of mine." I smiled at Noah, he beamed at the approval then settled back on the carpet.

I read out the title, then began reading talking in an accent for certain characters. Giggles rang through the room through-out the book. When I finished I shut it, and a crack of thunder made us all jump. All the girls squealed, grabbing hold of the person next to them. Lilly gripped tighter to my shirt and I rubbed her back.

"It's okay, it's okay." I soothed.

"You know what, it's just angels playing baseball. Every crack of thunder means one of them hit the ball. Every strike of lightning means they got a home run." I told them all, the girls giggled and the boys brightened up at he word baseball. A mother walked in the room then.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Noah and Lilly." The woman said.

"Oh." I said. I stood up slowly, moving them to my hips.

"Bye Bye Lilly." I said.

"Bye Bella, love you. Bye Edward." She whispered sleepily, and kissed me cheek.

"Bye Lilly." Edward said, and ruffled her hair, then I handed her to the woman. Noah was at my side, I got down to his level, her wrapped his arms around my neck hugging me.

"Bye Bella, miss you." He said.

"Bye Noah." I said. Edward hugged him too then the woman left with the too, after saying thank you.

Carter had woken up 5 minutes after Lilly left. About 15 minutes later Joey and Ryan were picked up, they were cousins apparently. We were now finger painting. All situated side by side at a blue table.

"Belly look!" Jessie yelled excitedly, showing me a picture of a large rainbow, a grass field under it, and a monkey holding a flower on the grass field. It was pretty good considering her age and the fact that she did it with her fingers.

"Oh, great job Jessie! It's so pretty, I love the monkey." I told her.

"Thanks, yours is good too Bella." She said. I had painted my names in black curly letters with flowers of all colors connecting to certain parts of the letters.

"Thank you very much." I told her, she grinned and went back to painting.

"Edward," I said, my hand frozen in the air. As he turned I smeared bright yellow paint all down the side of his face.

"Your gonna get it, Bella." He said with a warning finger.

"Oh Really? What are you gonna do?" I challenged.

"This," he said, and made a long, purple streak across my forehead and down the edge of my face.

"Uh!" I dropped my jaw. He smirked at me a moment the brought two fingers to my chin and a shut my mouth. He continued on to raise an eyebrow as if saying 'you want to continue this?'

"You better watch out." I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, lingering there for a moment before setting back into the chair. I glanced at him and was satisfied with the utterly dazzled look on his face.

I turned around when a woman walked in the room.

"Mommy!" Katie squealed, running up to her.

"Hello baby!" The woman said, taking her up in her arms. I stood up and walked towards them, holding my messy fingers away from myself.

"Hi, I'm Denise." The woman said.

"I would shake your hand, but...." I trailed off, holding them up for her to see.

She laughed, "Are you ready to go, honey?" She asked Katie

"Yup, lemme hug Bella and Eddie first though." Katie said, and reached out to me. I hugged her small form then she released and hugged Edward.

"Thank you guys. I can see you really enjoy your work," she said, noting the paint on out faces and hands. We laughed and said out goodbyes before she left the room.

"Edward?" Corine asked.

"Yes?" He smiled, coming down to her level.

"I have to go potty." She whispered, after cupping her hands around his ear and putting her mouth to them.

"Oh! Bell can you...." He gestured to her.

"Of course." I smiled, then grabbed Corine's hand and walked off with her.

20 minutes later everyone had left, and we were turning off the lights. I let out a breath.

"I'm tired." I said.

"You should be." Edward told me, opening the large glass door for me. It was still pouring outside so we half-ran to his car. Edward opened the door for me, still.

"So, what was up with the dad you didn't like so much." I asked him.

"He was horrible to both Bailey and Jamie. You know how she was sleeping in my arms, he took her from me and shook her awake. And yelled at Bailey for tripping. I don't know it just ticked me off." He told me.

"Ah...." I said, he nodded. We talked about random stuff the rest of the ride. There wasn't one silence that was awkward either.

"Crap." Edward said, seeing the road block sign.

"We'll have to park a few blocks away." I told him.

"You don't mind getting wet do you? I don't have an umbrella." He told me.

No, I don't. Neither do I." I told him.

"Alright, lets go." He said, jumping out of the car and running to open my door. I looked up at the dark sky, rain drops falling on my face. I looked over to Edward.

"You don't have to walk with me." I assured him.

"I want to," He said.

"Okay," I grinned at him. We had stopped in our tracks, and the rain was poring down in buckets. I noticed his shirt clinging to him like a second skin. I thanked god that I didn't ware a white t-shirt. I brought m gaze back up from the ground and noticed he was closer to me then before. For a moment, timed seemed to freeze. The rain, the traffic, the wind, my heart.... everything frozen as his lips grazed mine. After a few short seconds; too short seconds; he pulled away. His eyes had blackened, and gone wide.

"Sorry." He muttered, about to walk back to to his car. I quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around quickly, then pressed my lips back to his.

"Are you still sorry?" I asked him when I pulled away. He smiled and shook his head at me. I grabbed his hand and we started walking to my apartment.

"Ren, Emmett?" I called loudly, when we walked in. And as soon I as turned the lights on, they flickered off with a crack of thunder.

"Ouch," I heard Edward mutter from behind me. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He told me.

"One second." I told him, before getting on top of the counter to reach the top shelf where the flashlight was.

"There we go." I said, flicking it on.

"What do we do......" I said, looking around. I noticed Life the board game out.

"You want to play Life?" I asked. "Sure, haven't played in forever." He agreed. I lit a candle for a little more light.

"Apparently, I'm having twins." Edward said.

"And, my car was totaled. Here's your money banker." I said.

"How many kids do you want?" Edward asked me.

"Five, three boys two girls. What about you?"

"Same." He smiled.

"If you were a superhero, What power would you have?" I asked him.

"Mind reading." He replied.

"If a food fight started, would you join it or stop it?" He asked.

"Being a teacher, I'd be expected to stop it. But, if I wouldn't get fired, I'd join it." I told him, he chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"When you were in 6th grade did you 'go out' with girls, and think you were really cool?" I asked.

"Guilty." He confessed, I laughed.

"I made fun of those people with my friends. God, the girls were ridiculous. You should've seen them crying at recess." I said.

"Hey!" He said, and I shrugged.

"What did you want to be when you were little?" Edward asked.

"I wanted to be an artist. I was actually pretty good at it." I told him.

"Do you still draw, what did you draw?" He asked.

"Yes, and I drew people and things I saw on the street." I told him.

"Do you still have them?" He asked.

"Well, I drew a picture of Alice and Jasper together on a canvas, She adores it and that's hung on her wall." I told him.

"Do you want me to draw you?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I said, picking up the flashlight. I grabbed a white sheet of paper and a sharp, dark pencil.

"Okay, sit still." I told him.

"Like this?" He asked.

"Uh hu." I said.

* * *

**EPOV **

Bella's eyes flickered up at me every few seconds or so. Her knees were pulled up near her chest, her back resting comfortably against the edge of the couch. A look of concentration was set on her face, and she knawed on her lip as she sketched. She had no idea how pretty she was. She was so oblivious to the attention her attracted, her charisma. I admired that about her. She wasn't big-headed, surly wasn't small-minded. Everything she did surprised me. I was guilty of looking for an imperfection about her. I still hadn't found one. She'd told me chocolate was her only vice. She and I knew, though, that it didn't count. You could find only a few people who don't enjoy chocolate immensely.

"I'm done," she announced announced, hugging the sketch book to her chest.

* * *

**BPOV **

I turned the book around for him to see, and he instantly grinned.

"Bella, that's fantastic," He told me, my cheeks reddened on contact. Or, rather, eye contact.

"Thanks," I said, hiding my face. He placed two fingers below my chin and lifter my face up to look at him.

"I'm serious. Why didn't you pursue this?" he questioned.

"I'm not that good," I diverted my gaze, pulling my chin from his fingers gently. He instantly brought my face back to his, his face closer this time. My breathing hitched as he pressed his lips to mine for the second time that day. Then, to my dismay, the door clicked.

"Holy mother of cheese!" Emmett yelled. We broke apart instantly as I tried to collect myself.

I muttered a line of curses as I straightened up, getting to my feet.

"Nice...." Emmett mumbled.

Ren giggled slightly, hiding her crimson face in embarrassment. Emmett looked smug.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." Emmett shook his head. I burried my face in Edward's shoulder.

"Sorry Nessie," I said, walking towards them.

"It's okay... I used to have to see that all the time; Emmett." She said matter-oh-factly. Emmett pushed her shoulder.

"I'm Emmett."

"Edward."

"Oh! Your Nessie's teacher!" Emmett squealed like a small girl.

"Guys want food?" I asked.

"Sure." Nessie agreed.

"Food!" Emmett cheered.

"Yes, thank you." Edward smiled.

"Wait... the power's still out." I said.

"Right..." Edward said.

"Well damn Bella, you get a guy all excited about food..." Emmett trailed off.

"Anyone up for cold Pizza?" I asked.


	8. Virescent Eyes That Distract Me So

**Hey! Sorry, again, for the late update last chapter. Any-who.... I'M CAUGHT UP! We're back to where I left off before editing. Much better, I hope. Thanks to everyone who had supported Student Teacher. I love you guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: The lovely SM owns these characters. I am only responsible for this plot line. **

**BPOV**

Nessie sat at my vanity as I plaited her almost-black hair. I had straightened it out and was pulling it half-up in a braid. I finished up by tying the end of the braid with a red ribbon.

"Done," I declared. The sides of her eyes crinkled and she smiled at me, saying a small thank you. **( Yes, I did change her hair color. ) **

I rested an arm around her shoulders as we walked out of the apartment and to my truck. We had got it running yesterday, and after assuring Edward that we would be fine to drive ourselves in the morning, he left.

"So, I was thinking. I've decided that we're gonna be a tad bit irresponsible. Tomorrow, we're just gonna skip school and buy you some furniture. We haven't gotten to relax much, and assuming we're both going to be tired after staying out till all hours tomorrow night, that we'd just spend the day together. Would that be alright with you?"

"No argument there," she smiled at me.

"Then it's a date," I finalized.

"Oh, crap. Well, I'll have to call Ray and tell her mom to pick me up here. Would that be alright with you?"

"Of course, of course! As long as her mother is alright with that,"

"I'm sure she won't care," she said, slamming the door to the truck.

* * *

I walked into the classroom grinning, Nessie no longer at my side as she had to wait in the gym until the bell rang.

"What are you all smiley about?" Edward asked, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Oh, nothing. What isn't there to be smiley about? It's a pretty day, it's almost Friday..." I trailed, looking out the window.

"Seriously?" Edward asked.

"Nope, I lied. Nessie and I will be sick tomorrow," I told him.

"Ah, and what will you be sick with?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Furniture-shopping-itis," I smirked.

"Oh, I hear that's _very _contagious. You really should stay home," he smiled.

"Yep. Are you sure you'll fare without me?" I asked with a bat of my eyelashes.

"Oh, I'm not sure I can go on knowing you won't be with me tomorrow," he joked.

"Me either. I'm missing you already," I laughed. Sadly, I was only half joking. My mind wondered back to our kiss yesterday, and my eyes flashed to his lips.

_RING, Ring, ringggg! _

I snapped back in to reality and figured I should probably think about Edward and my relationship-status at another time. Though, my brain didn't quite get that tid-bit of information and I had to redirect my attention about, I don't know, say a thousand times.

"Ms. Swan?" I heard, I sighed and rolled my head over to see Edward. Damn, did it again.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your sitting on their homework," He informed with a smirk.

"No! Just let her sit on it," a boy interjected.

"We don't need homework," someone added.

"Yeah!" the rest of the class chimed in intervals.

"Sorry guys, already stood up," I shrugged and they awed. I laughed at their disappointed faces as Edward handed out the homework.

"Don't be too sad, though. You only have to do one through nineteen," I informed them and a few of the kids woo-ed.

"Is it due tomorrow?"

"How does someone always manage to ask that before I tell you? Yes, it is due tomorrow," Edward answered with a roll of his virescent eyes. I found myself lost in their depth and was heedless of the happenings around me until I was broken out of my Edward-induced trance yet again by the blaring pang of the bell.

**Like my Edward eye description? I love when guys have pretty eyes.... That and hair and they HAVE to be tall. I doubt you care.... Anyway, I updated- you review. It's the circle of life, don't break it. **


	9. PolkaDots

**Okay, so I should've updated a hell of a lot earlier. I'm so sorry about that. **

**Zero inspiration will do that to you. Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint! **

**Enjoy! **

****BPOV****

"Good morning," I said, flashing Nessie a smile as she walked into the kitchen.

"I love waking up to the smell of chocolate-chip pancakes and bacon," she grinned at me, and inhaled deeply.

"I smell food!" Emmett cheered, walking in the front door.

"Where ya been, big guy?" Nessie asked him, as he took his place next to her.

"Gym," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I can smell that," she crinkled her nose and waved her hand in front of her face in big swipes.

"Oh yeah? Do I smell bad?" he taunted, lifting his arm and thrusting his armpit in her face. She squealed and skyrocketed off the stool. I laughed at their exchange.

"Smelly boys don't get yummy food," I informed them, flipping a pancake. And with that Emmett sprinted to the bathroom. I instantly heard the shower spray and shook my head, smiling.

****Student Teacher****

"This is SO good," Emmett grumbles through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Nessie and I said together. He gave us a chewed-up-food grin and I cringed.

"Seriously, Emmett? I'm glad you like it, but I won't think twice about taking it away," I said, pointing a warning finger in his direction. He eyes went wide and he snapped his mouth shut and chewed like an semi-normal person. I mean really, who can take the big of a bite and not need the heimlich maneuver? Evidently Emmett.

I swallowed a _normal _fork-full of food and we continued the small chat throughout breakfast.

"So, when do you have to leave?" I ask Emmett as I rinsed off a dish.

"Why? Are you trying to kick me out?" he asks, feigning hurt.

"Yes Emmett, get out of my house," I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Probably in another two weeks or so. I drove, so it all really depends," he says after a laugh, and dries off the clean dish I hand to him. He hands it off to Nessie then, and she put it away.

"What's on the agenda today?" she asks him.

"I donno... I'll figure something out," he says.

"Are you still coming with us tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah!" he cheers and Ren swats him with a dish towel.

"Language," she warns.

"Watch my launguage?" he asks her, taking a step closer. She nods.

"Watch my language!" he repeats, and picks he her up. He continues to shake her around and tickle her. She's squealing and screaming and I'm watching the whole charade with amused eyes.

* * *

"Okay, so your rooms painted the right color, right?" I ask.

"Yeah," Nessie nods, hopping out of the car. The walls were painted a gray-blue color with white trim at the bottom.

"Okay, so you want white, green, and blue?" I verrified.

"Sí," she smiled, linking her arm in mine as we walked across the muggy parking-lot. When we got inside we were attacked by a peppy brunette who was wondering if we needed any help. I think her name was Amber- Havard? Ugh... It didn't matter. The girl was too hyper to have a conversation with. **( Hahaha- you know who I'm talking to )**

We browsed the isle slowly, running fingers over pillows and un-pakaged things to feel the softness.

"This one," Nessie said suddenly, smiling at a white comforter with green different shades of blue polk-a-dots. Some of the dots with their own white polk-a-dots inside it. It was lined with green and blue trim at the bottom. With it we ended up buying green sheets with tiny, white polk-a-dots and two pillows matching the comforter. We also purchased a pillow to match the sheets and then multiple rectangle shaped, plain green pillows.

"Thanks Bella," Nessie smiled.

"Oh, we're not done yet. We got some money to spend," I smiled and we ran to the car with our hands full.

We continued on to buy a white bed box that went up above the mattress on the right side to obtain drawers and small shelfs; a simple tall, white bookshelf; a white bedside table; a small, white writing desk with a single drawer; a blue and white desk chair; a sliver floor lamp; two lamps, one blue one green; a furry off-white carpet; and white sheer curtains . In addition to the larger furniture we also bought a green beanbag chair; multiple picture frames; three chinese paper lamps to hang over the bed, one blue, the second white, and the third green; some blue and white polk-a-dotted organizing boxes; and an alarm clock.

"You didn't have to do all that," Nessie said as we walked to the car. It was 5:30 now and we were heading out for dinner.

"I wanted to," I said, and her smile grew huge. She threw both her arms around me and squeezed me tightly from the side.

"I love you, Bella. Thank you," she said honestly.

"Your welcome. And, I love you too,"

**Kinda short. Sorry. Next update will be so much sooner! :)**


End file.
